Shayanca's Story
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Emily and Maya- known as the beautiful ship of Emaya. But what if that story was real behind the set as well? When Bianca comes back to set to be Maya in season 5, Shay is awestruck- and in love. But there's no way Bianca could feel that way for her... Is there?
1. Not in the Script

_Hey guys! So this is called Emaya, but it's actually with Emaya's fabulous actors Bianca Lawson and Shay Mitchel._

Shay's POV

"Shay!" I heard the voice of Ashley. "Hey Ash, what's going on?" I called back. "There's... Someone here to see you," she laughed. The way she said that made me a bit nervous. Who would be here to see me? I mean obviously all the directors and everything, but Ashley sounded like someone else was here to see me. Could it be... I didn't finish the thought. It couldn't be HER. I walked out and saw Lindsey standing there smiling. "Of course," I whispered to myself. Working with Lindsey had been fun at first, but the Paige story line was completely whack. I mean she had cheated on Emily! And Emily FORGAVE her instantly! I faked a smile back as Lindsey hugged me. "Guess what! Paige is back in season five!" Lindsey squealed. I was shocked. "Wait... What?" I asked. "Yeah! The writers thought it would be great for the fans if she stayed!" she cried. "Yeah! That's... Great!" I laughed and hugged her. I only wished I was hugging... HER.

I yawned as I woke up the next morning. "Morning beautiful," I heard the voice in my ear and froze. "No... This... This isn't real..." I whispered to myself. "Yes it is Shay. I'm as real as you." The way she said my name- I loved the way her voice echoed in my ear- the way my name smoothly flowed with her voice. Her lips brushed m skin and I shivered, tingles crawling through my body. I turned over and suddenly I felt a feeling of sadness sting my body. The only thing beside me was an empty spot on my bed. I felt a tear roll down my face. I hated this. I hated working with PLL. I hated kissing Lindsey and I hated Paige and Emily's relationship. I hated Alison's relationship with Emily even more. I suddenly heard my phone vibrate and grabbed it to see a text from Ashley. "Hey. Be on set in a few. Someone's here to see you ;)" I sighed as I reluctantly pulled myself out of my dressing room bed and threw on a pair of skinny jeans as well as a red tank top with a black jacket over it. I ran a brush threw my hair and threw it up in a quick pony tail before sighing and walking out to the set to greet Lindsey. Except this time that's not who it was. This time it was HER. This time it was Bianca.

Bianca's POV

I nervously walked into the room. I couldn't believe Maya was back in season five. It had taken Marlene three seasons, but Emaya was getting back together. And I was going to get to kiss Shay again. To KISS her. Like, really kiss her. I always got so nervous around Shay. I knew that Shay would never return the feelings- but that didn't stop me from falling for her. At first it was just flirting with her, because that's just my nature. But pretty soon I could barely muster a word around her. I walked up to the stage and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt fingers poke my side. I yelped and jumped up, whipping around to be greeted by the face a familiar blonde. "Ashley!" I cried when I had calmed down. She grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Bianca! I'm so so so glad you're back!" she laughed. "So am I. How is the show going?" I asked. "Eh, it's going, at least for now. Emaya is probably going to be the only thing that can save the show now though. No one likes Paige or Alison anymore," Ashley explained. "Bianca!" I heard the voice of Lucy and turned around to see her and Troian walking up to us. I smiled and hugged each of them in greeting. "Gosh it's great to have you back. Paily sucks!" Lucy cried. "Everyone around here but Marlene and Lindsey seem to realize they've RUINED the show!" Troian agreed. "I don't think that's the whole reason behind it," I started. "Oh, trust me, it is. The reviews have been nothing but "Bring back Maya!" Since season three!" Ashley cried. We all laughed- and that's when I saw her. Shay walked out and when she saw me I swear I fell in love with her eyes all over again. "Bianca?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Hi," was all I could manage to choke out of my throat. Shay grinned brightly and ran over, pulling me into a large hug. I smiled and eagerly hugged her back, resisting the increasingly strong urge to kiss her beautiful smile. "What... What are you doing here?" she asked. "Maya is coming back... Well actually Emaya are back," I explained. "They are?" she cried. I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not, but she seemed extremely excited about that. I nodded. "That's... That's awesome!" she giggled, hugging me again. I smiled. "Hey, here's the script for the premiere episode, want to practice guys?" Ashley asked. "Um, I have somewhere to be, but Bianca you wanna swing by my place later and we could practice the reunion?" Shay asked. I couldn't find words so I quickly nodded. "You remember the address right?" she asked. I again nodded and she grinned before lightly pecking my cheek. I blushed a dark scarlet. "OK, see you then!" she chirped. I blushed harder and grinned madly to myself as she skipped out. "Somebody had a crush," Ashley's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What- on Shay? No! No it's no like that! I just-" I started but Lucy held up her hand. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Say whatever helps you feel better, but we know that grin when we see it. You're whipped," Lucy teased. The three girls giggled before walking away, leaving me grinning like a crazy person to myself.

Shay's POV

I couldn't believe I just did that! I invited Bianca over to my place! And I kissed her! I mean she didn't pull away but I kissed her! What was I thinking? How the hell was I supposed to resist kissing Bianca all night when we are alone in my apartment? I sighed and decided to relax for a few hours. I really didn't have anything to do, despite what I had told the girls, but I needed some time to get myself under control before Bianca arrived. For the next three hours I curled up and watched TV until I heard the knock at the door. I jumped up and quickly answered it, smiling at Bianca. "Hey," I managed. "Hi," she whispered. "Um... Come on in," I coughed. She grinned and walked inside. "So, you wanna rehearse?" I asked after a moment of silence. "Sure," she answered, pulling the script out of her bag. "Hey, after we finish this you just wanna crash here for the night? You can wear something of mine to bed," I offered. She flashed a smile. "I would love to," she answers and I blushed. "OK, so this is just the part where Emily finds Maya. The girls and Emily get a text from A that says A has someone they all love, and they go to see who it is. A has a gun and they get it from A but don't find out who it's is and Emily runs back and sees Maya," I quickly explained. "OK, sounds simple enough," Bianca answered. "Maya!" I cried in a weak voice. "Em... Emily!" Bianca coughed. "Maya, oh my god what the hell happened to you? How are you even here?" I asked quietly. "I... It doesn't matter how, I'm here. I'm sorry about that night we fought, I never meant to sound so harsh with you. It's just that Lindon was going to hurt you and I couldn't let him-" Bianca started but I couldn't stop myself from saying the words. "I've missed you," I whispered. "Um, where is that in the script?" Bianca asked, quickly scanning the page. "It's not in the script," I answered, and before I knew it my lips were on here's. "I'm... I'm guessing that wasn't in the script either?" she whispered. I shook my head before kissing her again.


	2. Makes Us Together

_Hey everyone! Sorry the update took a few days, and that the chapter is a bi short. Future chapters will hopefull be longer. Anyway, the plot line of this story really isn't how Shay and Bianca get together, but more of how they go through life afterwards. Sorry if it seems like I rushed the get together scene, but that's not the whole point of the story._

Shay's POV

As soon as I realized what I was doing I jerked backwards. "I'm... I'm so... I don't... I didn't mean... I... I'm sorry..." I stuttered as I fought to speak clearly without success. I had just kissed Bianca. I had just KISSED her. And it wasn't scripted. I let my head fall into my knees and felt tears starting to fall. "Shay." I heard Bianca's voice but I didn't answer. Suddenly I felt my head being lifted and Bianca's lips were once again on mine. When Bianca pulled back she lightly brushed a few stray tears off my face and smiled at me. "I... I don't... Understand.. Why did you-" I started but she kissed me again. "I've missed you too. A lot," she giggled. I smiled and coughed lightly. "So... You... Like me?" I asked. She nodded and grinned. "You have no idea how much," she whispered. I kissed her softly and smiled when I felt her arms wrap around my neck. Finally we pulled away for air. "So... So what does this... Make us?" I asked breathlessly. "I... I don't know... What do you want us to be?" she asked. I responded by kissing her again softly. "I want to be with you," I whispered. Bianca smiled and hugged me. "So does this make us together?" she asked hopefully. "I... I think it does," I grinned. I hugged her again and she pecked my cheek. I curled up to her. "So are we going to tell anyone?" I asked as I gazed up at my girlfriend. I couldn't help smiling widely at that word. I could definitely get used to that. "What are you smiling at dork?" Bianca teased. "Just you," I answered cheerily. She giggled and kissed my lips. "You're adorable. And I think we should tell Troian, Lucy, and Ashley," Bianca answered my previous question. "Alright. We can tell them tomorrow on set," I yawned. Bianca brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow," I heard her whisper in my ear. It was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Bianca's POV

When I woke up I was in Shay's room- alone. "Shay?" I called out wearily. I was worried for a moment that it was a dream when I heard Shay's voice. "I'm here," I smiled at the soothing sound and turned over to see her walk through the door. She grinned and kneeled down beside me, pecking me on the cheek. "Sleep well?" Shay asked, placing her hand on my arm. I nodded and yawned. "Sorry I had to get up. PLL cast called. We're needed on set," Shay explained, intertwining our hands. I giggled. "What time?" I asked. "Around 10:30 or so, which means since it's 7:00 now we have time," she smirked, causing me to blush. Inwardly I cursed myself. I NEVER blushed in front of someone like that. Maybe after they were gone or weren't there, but never in front of the person causing it. Shay simply chuckled and curled up beside me, pulling me into her arms. I sighed happily at the feeling of her fingers running through my hair. For awhile we watched random morning shows and before I knew it the clock read 9:00. "Hey I'm gonna go shower," Shay whispered in my ear. I nodded drowsily. I wasn't fully awake yet. I felt a gentle kiss behind my ear and suddenly the warmth next to me was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying once again to drift to sleep. The next thing I knew I felt my head being hit with something soft yet hard at the same time. I jerked up to see Shay grinning with a pillow in hand. "What?" I whined. I hadn't meant to sound so childish, but Shay just laughed. "You gotta shower, we are expected on set in 45 minutes," Shay explained, kissing my cheek. I groaned and rolled out of bed, groggily walking to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. I threw on my clothes and dried my hair quickly before walking out, seeing Shay on her bed, completely dressed and watching TV. "Hey, ready to go?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, finally starting to feel more awake. Shay took my hand in hers and walked me out to her car. She sped to set and didn't let go of my hand the entire way, or when we got out of the car. When we walked in we were greeted by Ashley, who smirked at our locked hands. "I see you two had busy nights," she teased, causing both of us to blush. "Aww! I'm so happy for you!" Ashley squealed, pulling us both into hugs. "Thanks Ash," Shay grinned. "Thanks for what?" I heard Troian's voice. As soon as she saw our hands she realized what Ashley meant. "Oh my god you guys are together?" she cried. I smiled and nodded. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" she squeaked. "That's adorable!" Lucy's voice rang out behind Ashley. A few hugs of excitement later we were all called to the set. When I walked in the room I felt my smile completely fall. Standing there was Lindsey.


End file.
